Frillish and Pringles
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Frillish loves her Pringles. She eats them whenever she has the chance. Just saying.
1. Chapter 1

**Frillish and Pringles**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: It's amazing what you can find on the Internet. So here you go, folks!

* * *

Frillish was swimming merrily around in the ocean, feeling like a free spirit as she broke out of the water's surface, jumping out and then back in as she hummed with glee. "It sure is a fun day for a swim!"

Then, she bumped into Jellicent, who was watching her swim around.

"Nice." Jellicent blurted in annoyance. "What, did you finally not miss?"

Frillish giggled with glee in response to Jellicent's joke. "Oh Jelli-welli, you're so funny!"

Jellicent sighed as he swam off, leaving Frillish to do whatever she wanted.

Frillish swam off and jumped onto a tiny island, taking out a can of Pringles and opening it, taking one and putting it into her mouth, crunching on it with great intention, loving the sweet, salty taste. "What would I do to put this crunch in my lunch!" she exclaimed with glee as she stuck out her tongue and poured more Pringles on it, sticking it back in and crunching on them, moaning in delight.

Just then, a school of multi-color striped Basculin swam up, seeing Frillish enjoying a can of Pringles.

"Boy, is this the start of something new!" A red-striped Basculin pointed out as the other Basculin shook their heads in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Frillish was relaxing at Treasure Trove, being tired out from swimming all day as she took out a can of Pringles, munching them and enjoying them as she smiled innocently. "Boy, it sure is a great day to enjoy some Pringles!" she claimed, licking her lips and letting out a satisfying burp afterwards. "Once I pop, I can't stop!"

Suddenly, Nipper popped out of the water, taking Frillish's Pringles and swallowing them.

Frillish noticed this, her lips trembling and tears forming in her eyes. "You...you...YOU MONSTER!" Frillish got up, enraged as her eyes became engulfed in flames, using Hydro Pump on Nipper, forcing him into his shell and knocking him back into the ocean. Frillish chased after him, using Hydro Pump on his stomach, causing him to cough up the can of Pringles. Frillish caught the can, lying back down as she continued eating them with pride and innocence.


	3. Chapter 3

Frillish was on a small tropical island that was literally small and had a palm tree on it, munching down on Pringles with great intention, loving the sweet, salty taste as she continued eating them at a fast pace. "Boy, do these Pringles satisfy my empty jellyfish belly!" she commented as she kept eating.

Suddenly, a swarm of Basculin of both stripe colors noticed Frillish, they approached her. Pretty soon, a bunch of Basculin started jumping at Frillish, trying to get her Pringles as Frillish waved her arms around trying to knock them back.

"Hey! Get your own Pringles! Stupid fishes!" Frillish complained as she kept trying to whack back the Basculin, missing almost every time. Then, a red-striped Basculin jumped up and successfully grabbed Frillish's can of Pringles, swimming away in victory as Frillish screamed in despair. The Basculin chomped away the can to shreds, Pringles going everywhere as the other Basculin ate it.

"No! My poor Pringles!" Frillish screamed as her lips trembled, tears forming in her eyes.

The school of Basculin then swam away, leaving Frillish alone, who started crying as tears poured down her cheeks. "My poor Pringles!" she whined, before wiping away the tears and chenching her fists in anger. "Stupid Basculin! You'll all pay for this!" she yelled in rage, swimming after the school of Basculin in pursuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Frillish swam towards Treasure Trove Cove, seeing a bunch of individual Pringles all over the place in place of where all the notes, eggs and red feathers would be, which were placed there for unknown reasons.

"Oh my gosh!" Frillish's mouth watered at the sight of all the Pringles. "Yummies for my tummy!"

As Frillish approached the shore, Snacker the Shark appeared out of nowhere. "Tasty jelly!" he claimed as he approached Frillish.

Frillish screamed at the sight of Snacker, trying to swim away, but failing as Snacker caught up to her, munching away at her, causing her to yell in pain as she approached the shore, trying to get away as Snacker tried to get her, but then vanished shortly afterward.

"Big meanie shark!" Frillish commented as she grabbed some individual Pringles, munching on them. "But these treats are so sweet for me to eat!"


End file.
